Dividido en 6
by riguto alcheikts
Summary: Supuestamente una misión, de reconocimiento donde twilight y sus amigas serian las elegidas para realizarlo. Atmosfera no compatible, exceso de CO2, Peligro inminente... igual a muerte segura. Todo eso conlleva a que twi realice el hechizo de emergencia que le dio celestia para poder sobrevivir en ese mundo y completar su misión.


**Dividido en 6**

Antes del comienzo

– Buenas noches a todos –Dije mientras levantaba las sabanas y me acurrucaba debajo de ellas.

– Buenas noches Walter –Dijo mi hermano desde la otra habitación.

– Buenas noches mi bebe –Dijo la madre.

– ¡MAMA!, ya no soy tu bebe – Dije enojado.

– JAJAJA siempre lo serás por ser el menor Walter – Dijo mi hermano.

– Púdranse.

Enojado me tape con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y no tome en cuenta lo demás que me dijeran... pero me sentía extraño, sentía que algo inusual pasaría.

Me desperté en un pastizal, era bastante bonito… ¡No!, bonito no era la palabra, bastante tengo con las cursilerías de mi madre, solo lo diré en una forma en que me sienta cómodo como el hombre respetable que soy, era un pastizal brillante, las hojas eran de un color verde brilloso, como si alguien hubiera tardado horas en limpiarlo ya que casi se veía mi reflejo en el, lo que parecía absurdo.

También estaba la brisa, era calmada y apacible, me tenia contento estar en un lugar así… No, contento no era la palabra ¡joder!, las cursilerías para otro día, esto me pasa por esta mucho tiempo con mi novia, yo no soy así.

Camine para ver lo jovial de la naturaleza y tome mi mochila… ¿MOCHILA?, de donde carajos salió, que demonios pasa con este lugar.

Bueno de por si ya me sentía raro, mas aun de que hace casi 2 minutos estaba en mi habitación planeando dormir y recién en este momento me pregunto donde demonios estoy y como demonios tengo una mochila.

Por un momento pensé y mi conclusión fue rápida… Estaba en un sueño y no en cualquiera, sino en uno que me hacia decir cursilerías, uno en que me daban nauseas y ganas de vomitar arcoíris multicolores como en los memes de internet. Menos mal que me había dado cuenta de que esto era un sueño o capaz en este mismo instante ya me habría vuelto una mariposa gay.

Dudando de mi suerte, camine por instinto y llegue a un lugar donde Estaba un letrero bastante grande según mi percepción del mundo.

Decía: "Bienvenido a ponyville".

Pero de alguna forma presentía que tenia que prepararme para vomitar conejos multicolores si seguía mas adelante.

Pero por desgracia hay sueños donde tu puedes cambiar lo que quieras y moverte a tu merced pero parecía que este no era uno de ellos.

Seguí caminando, aunque no se si se le puede llamar caminar a que tus piernas se muevan solas… camine para finalmente detenerme y ver un pequeño poblado.

Bueno, parecía que lo de vomitar conejos era muy absurdo con lo que tenia adelante… No pues la verdad vomitar conejos parecía demasiado bajo, parece que en ese momento tenia que vomitar ponis de colores gay con melenas que hacían parecer que todas tuviéramos una Hannah Montana dentro de nuestros corazones.

Alabado sea Disney que quedaría cabizbajo si estuviera viendo lo que yo veo, hasta las princesas de Disney parecían unas piratas o espías con sus artes marciales (porque según veo yo, las películas de Disney de ahora tienen princesas que saben pelear)

Mi cuerpo el cual se dominaba solo, siguió caminando llegando al centro de la ciudad donde los caballitos de tamaños reducidos comenzaban a correr despavoridos.

Bueno tengo que admitir que era obvio, el instinto animal te demanda correr cuando vez algo desconocido… pero claro, conmigo esa regla valía un apio ya que podía ver como en ese grupo de ponis habían unicornios o pegasos, claro… este tenia que ser un sueño si o si.

Mi cabeza giro por si sola obligándome a ver hacia el aire y justo en esa dirección venia una pegaso color cian con una cabellera muy gay que hacia que me pusiera las manos en mi cara con un toque de humillación nivel 9000.

Mi boca se movió por si sola y de la nada dije: Come on! Bitch.

Bueno típica palabra para comenzar una pelea callejera lo cual me recordaba un poco a Street fighter uno de mis juegos favoritos.

Ella aun venia en picada y cuando parecía que me lanzaría una patada voladora… que ahora se podría decir bien "patada voladora" ya que ella de verdad vuela.

Ella aun amenazante dirigía su pata hacia a mi pero la detengo con una mano… Wow ni yo me lo creía, pero parecía que de vez en cuando parecía bueno que yo no controlara mi cuerpo.

Tenia su pata en mi mano y con un movimiento brusco la lance hacia una casa.

Luego de eso escapo y estuve totalmente solo… pero no, solo tampoco era la palabra, ya que luego de eso viene caminando una poni de color lila la cual parecía tener problemas de identidad o simplemente un experimento fallido de pegacornio.

Ella hacia brillar su cuerno y de la nada saco un gigantesco kame kame ha el cual se dirigía a mi.

Estaba flipando verdaderamente cuando mis manos de la nada desviaban el kame kame ha y hacían explotar una montaña.

Te juro me sentía como un todo poderoso, estaba flipando!.

Denuevo mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la poni lila que parecía estar 2 pasos en frente de mi.

Ella me miraba fijamente y parecía darme una señal de rendición, abrió su boca pero al principio se veía intimidad y hablaba bajo... no le entendía absolutamente nada y si hablaba mi idioma ya que todo lo que esta acá no tiene sentido… uff me pego un tiro y me voy al mundo de Alicia.

Aumento su tono de voz y parecía… parecía….nada, me cago en todo.

(Referencia al momento: watch?v=DzS7OLd6faw)

Cuando me hablo… Caballo, caballo, caballo, caba caballo cab.

– iiiooooo, aakaaiii-iiiauukuuoooo, aeeekiiiiooo.

– Discúlpame, no hablo idioma caballo.

De repente me comencé a sentir débil y lo que pensaba mejor antes… fue lo peor que me podía pasar ahora… podía controlar mi cuerpo.

En ese momento me invadió un deseo de correr, parecía que mi instinto animal por fin reaccionaba y justo en el peor de los momentos.

Ella me seguía hablando… bueno, creo que me estaba tratando de hablar aunque no le entendía nada.

Comencé a correr ya que en ese entonces no sabia que hacer y no quería involucrarme en nada.

De repente a tras mío se veían como unas ponis trataban de seguirme y me hablarme en su idioma incomprensible.

– aléjense de mi joder –Dije tratando de espantarlas, pero no funcionaba.

– Coño tío esto no flipa para nada –Dije lo mas español posible cuando la verdad ocultaba el hecho de que lo único que quería era tirar una buena garabateada.

De repente una caballa… caballo, lo que sea. Este era gigante casi 10 cm mas grande que yo y con un cuerno y alas, como el intento de pegacornio que me encontré antes, solo que este no le podía decir esto ya que parecía mas intimidante.

– iiooo aaauukkiiaaaa, iioooooioi.

– ¡A la mierda, no hablo caballanense! –Dije frustrado.

Y este gigantesco caballo blanco me dispara un rayo de su cuerno y… y… y me levanto de mi cama mas exaltado que nunca.

– ¡Demonios que sueño mas raro!.

– ¡Cállate Walter, deja dormir!.

– Aaa es que tuve el sueño mas vomitivo y gay de todos…

– A nadie le interesa.

– Maldito fallo de hermano mayor.

– Cállate hijo, mejor vete a dormir que mañana tienes el ultimo día de clases –Dijo mi madre quien parecía haberse levantado por nuestro griterío

– Si, es verdad mejor cállate, mas que nada capaz ese sueño es una señal de que te estas convirtiendo en un gay vomita arcoíris.

– ¡vallan a dormirse los dos!.

Arghh, fallo de hermano… pero que pasa si en verdad es una señal de que… No, ni en broma, en verdad amo los senos de las mujeres y tampoco traicionare a mi fetiche de ver a las mujeres vestidas de gatos… JAMAS.

* * *

**Bueno este era un especial por comenzar las vacaciones de invierno y también el comienzo de una nueva aventura con Walter quien no sabe que le espera en el día después de vacaciones. Jajaja de alguna forma me gusta expresarme con mis personajes así que no piensen mal de mi. NOS VEMOS**


End file.
